


Those nights

by bottomkuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Light Angst, M/M, there like touching and kissing but nothing that explicit, they're in a car too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomkuroo/pseuds/bottomkuroo
Summary: Why not confess your love to your best friend a few days before he has to leave?





	Those nights

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the many typos and bad grammar you might encounter D:

"I don't want you to go," Bokuto says with a sad, small smile without even looking at Kuroo. It isn't said with any trace of sadness though, nor any bitter feelings--he simply doesn't want Kuroo to go, and that's a fact he knows can't and won't change. 

They're both in Bokuto's car, watching the hours go by as they listen to music and talking about nothing that made sense--well, until Bokuto said what was on his mind. 

Kuroo turns his head, lifting his chin and forcing a playful--yet nervous--smirk. "You gonna miss me that much, huh?" He half asks, knowing Bokuto always rolls his eyes whenever he tries to play it cool.

Bokuto looks at him this time, and with no hesitation hums, making Kuroo's stomach drop at the honesty.

So here's the thing between Bokuto and Kuroo: they are hopeless and Kuroo thinks he might be the one who has it the worse between the both of them. They've been friends since their first year of high school and despite being in separate schools and being rivals at volleyball, they got along so well it felt like they were meant to be--or at least, that's how Kuroo saw it. 

Their bond started as that--being rivals and friends, always teasing each other and making everything a competition but also being there when the other was having an bad time, fighting but also making up by sharing whatever snack they had. Then, little by little, the rivalry started fading and they started hanging around each other a lot more after school and on days off, introducing one another to their families, and spendings most of their summers together. In their last year of high school, they decided to make plans about their futures--that's how they decided to attend the same college, live together near campus and work as part-timers.

They're now both on their second year at uni, Bokuto majoring in communication and still in the volleyball team as the ace and vice captain while Kuroo is majoring in biomedical. Both of them work in the university's library which is quite ironic when you think about how loud they are on a daily basis. 

Living with your best friend has so many perks, Kuroo couldn't have ask for better. They cook together, spend as much time as they can together, Kuroo is always at Bokuto's matches and sometimes even at his practices, they both annoy each other when they are at work, they share their clothes, and at home they can even cuddle whenever they want. 

(Living with your crush though is another story, and Kuroo tries not to think much about it and avoids overthinking whenever he sees Bokuto being too friendly with girls from his class, or when he invites one of his teammates to spend the night, or when he knows Bokuto goes on a date.)

Two month ago, Bokuto had been recruited for the tries out for the Volleyball national team--he had always been good, Kuroo thought, but since he got into college his talent had become even more astonishing. Kuroo had asked him what he was going to do, to which Bokuto said "I'll be the best player in Japan, Tetsu, but I'll also graduate first."

In all honesty, Kuroo felt relieved back then--Bokuto wanting to graduate meant they still got time to spend together. It sounded selfish, so he never voiced it out loud and tried to avoid thinking about it and about what acknowledging that single thought could mean. In fact, he avoided thinking about his feelings toward Bokuto as much as possible.

Then a month later, Kuroo received a call from his homeroom teacher telling him he recommended him for the University of Cambridge with a full scholarship that would cover everything for his 2 years left. He had called Bokuto to tell him the new, and didn't expect his friend to leave work earlier to come and celebrate with loads of take-out and even sake. 

"I still don't know if I'll take it, though" he had said after a few drinks.

"Are you nuts? You gotta, Tetsu, you gotta," Bokuto had cheered and leaned closer to him. They were both sat on the floor of their living room, food and drinks over the center table Bokuto had made from scratch when they first moved in, television turned on and playing some samurai anime as a background--he knows it's Bokuto's favourite anime, but he still never remembers the name of it except for the characters named after some historical figures from Japan's history. "Are you afraid?"

Kuroo's gaze lingered a little longer on Bokuto's face, and for once he was indulging himself--he wanted to look at Bokuto more than ever. His hair was pushed back with a bright red headband, wavy because of the heat and because Bokuto didn't bother to style up his hair at home. His cheeks were a little red because of the alcohol, his nose had small freckles-- they reappeared every summer, making Kuroo go bananas every time--, and his loose tank top with its ripped collar showed so much skin Kuroo could see and trace all Bokuto's muscles and tan lines. He swallowed. "Not afraid, but--"

He looked at Bokuto who seemed to wait and cling to his every word, and then lay down, covering his face with his arms and feeling the room spin a little faster. He felt his hands get sweaty, and he was suddenly hotter than before--he wanted to blame it on the alcohol but he knew it wasn't that. "But I don't want to leave. It's another country. Another language."

"You'll do good, though," Bokuto said and Kuroo could swear he could hear the smile behind those words, making him even more sick than he was already feeling. "You're already good in english. Bro, you're gonna--"

"I don't want to leave--this," Kuroo had cut, because this was the real reason behind everything, wasn't it? He didn't want to leave their flat behind, nor this table where he always made his homework and essays, nor his tiny room which had barely any furniture but where Bokuto would always sneak in because he'd rather be with Kuroo than on his own room and bed. "I don't want to leave you."

There was a silence, except for the sound of the broken fan which couldn't spin properly since the day they bought it, and for the television who was still on. Kuroo swallowed hard, taking his arms off his face to actually confront Bokuto.

Even though he was smiling softly, Kuroo noticed the glassy eyes looking back at him. "Oi, if you cry I'm gonna cry too," Kuroo said, trying to sound teasing but it came pathetically weak.

"Not crying," Bokuto said as he pushed Kuroo's bangs away from his forehead, and touching slightly his cheek with the back of his fingers. "Not crying. It's the sake. I drank so much it wants to come out from my eyes."

"Of course," Kuroo chuckled, and closed his eyes when he felt Bokuto's palm against his cheek. The touch was so soft he thought he could melt under it.

"I'll miss you too, you know," Bokuto added as he took his hand back, than lay on his stomach, his cheek resting over one of his arm. "I'll miss you loads but it's not like we wont be talking to each other."

"But--"

"And it's not forever," he added, and Kuroo stared at the ceiling instead of looking at his friend. This wasn't it. This wasn't what was bothering him, and yet he didn't know how to voice it. "You'll be back in two years, and we'll be us again."

Four weeks ago, their conversation ended like that, with both of them too drunk to say anything else and too tired to go to their respective rooms, sharing instead their couch.

Now, Kuroo doesn't know how to respond to the sudden confession. After convincing him to accept and telling him how great this opportunity was for his future, hearing Bokuto say he didn't want the other gone felt almost like a bad joke. "You're the one who wanted me gone," he says a little harsher than intended to.

"I'd never want you gone, stupid," Bokuto says as he pushes his seat back to stretch his legs. "But it would have been selfish even for me to ask you to stay."

Kuroo is pissed, to be honest. Pissed because he will leave in a week; pissed because Bokuto is telling him _now_ that he doesn't want him gone; pissed because, after all this time, he still can't tell his best friend that he will miss him for other reasons than being best friends. Also, he's pissed because lately, instead of hanging out together for the time they had left, Bokuto seemed to get friendlier with his teammates--and one guy in particular, tongue pierced and blonde. 

"Who cares if you're selfish? Just say whatever the fuck you want from the start," Kuroo says, taking his phone out and answering an ignored message--anything not to look at Bokuto.

"What the hell, Kuroo?" Bokuto asks with a frown, "I get that you might be stressed but you don't have to be an arse, you know."

Kuroo chuckles, his eyes still glued to his phone as he tries to ignore whatever is going on in the pit of his stomach. "Yeah, my bad. I'm done with this, can we just go back to--"

"We didn't even eat yet," Bokuto still frowns, taking Kuroo's phone and throwing it in the backseat. Kuroo glares at him but before he could say anything he adds "This is our last day off together, our last night to hang out and spend the night doing whatever we want."

"S'that why you threw my phone?" Kuroo asks sarcastically.

"No, that's 'cause you're being an ass with me for no reason."

"You've been spending time with anyone but me these past weeks, so telling me you don't want me gone feels dishonest, Bokuto."

They stay quiet for a few seconds, the tension intensifying as they breathe in and out. Bokuto takes Kuroo's hand in his and brings it to his lips. Kuroo feels his cheeks and ears hot, and he knows he's blushing down to his neck like an idiot. "I like you, Kuroo," he says against the back of Kuroo's hand, his lips feeling warm against his junctures. 

"What the--" Kuroo starts, and he feels his throat go dry--goddamn nervous system, making him dumber than ever. He takes back his hand, blinking a few times. "No, you don't. And you've called me by my given name since we're 15, don't switch to Kuroo now."

"I do, though. A lot," Bokuto chuckles, now pushing his head back against the wheel. "I thought at first you felt the same, but you've never said anything. And then when you told me you were leaving and that you didn't want to leave this," he gestures between them to emphasis his words, "I thought you were gonna tell me it was 'cause you liked me."

"You never said anything either," Kuroo says, feeling his anger go away but feeling as helpless as ever. "You're always flirting with everyone, you also dated quite a few persons, and--"

"I'm telling you now, aren't I?" Bokuto cuts, turning his head a little to watch Kuroo. He looks sad, somehow--Kuroo hates it. "I won't apologize for dating other people, but I will apologize for never telling you that my feelings weren't just--like, platonic or friendly or whatever. I'm sorry. I am. And sorry for telling you when you're going away but it's better like that."

"How is that better?" Kuroo asks louder, his body now facing and leaning towards Bokuto. "Nothing's better, dammit. Nothing's--"

His head is hurting, and maybe it's the hunger and the feelings he had tried not to face for so long but he really thinks his head might explode. He's not looking away this time--his eyes are still on Bokuto, because he doesn't want these pity excuses and apologies. 

"You'll be away, I'll get over myself, we'll stay as close as we are even though you're far. I just needed to tell you."

"I'll be away and you'll get over what? Over me?" Bokuto nods at that. "Unless you don't want to try this out, like--distance stuff--unless you don't want to--then don't."

"Long distance friendship?" Bokuto asks and Kuroo feels his pissy mood come back.

"No. Long distance relationship. You say you like me, and I'm telling you I--too." They look at each other, the tension getting lighter and, for the first time that day, Kuroo feels like he can breathe properly. He takes a deep breath, leaning his head closer to Bokuto until their foreheads are touching. "I like you. Or maybe I'm in love with you. And I want to try it with you even if it's selfish. I want you for myself, I don't like seeing you getting close to others, I don't like to think of you with someone else, and this is really selfish but--could you--"

Bokuto's thumb brushes Kuroo's bottom lip before closing the small gap between them. The kiss was warm and impossibly soft, lasting maybe a second.Bokuto sits straight, his body facing Kuroo who's still leaning against the wheel. He pushes back Kuroo's bangs, his fingers gently playing with his wild hair, making him feel insanely good. "Hey," he whispers softly, and Kuroo looks up at him. 

Bokuto looks soft, and Kuroo has never seen a smile more gentle and genuine than the one Bokuto is giving him in that moment. "Come here," he says, his other hand gently touching his thigh. Kuroo obliges.

Their second, third, and fourth kiss deepens as they go. Bokuto's lips might be the best thing Kuroo had ever felt against his skin, letting a lingering warmth everywhere they touched. Everything is gentle, pleasing, and Kuroo feels awefully hot and ridiculously hard. Bokuto pulls him in closer, one hand under his thigh as he suggests--well, at least that's how Kuroo reads the gesture--for him to sit on top of him. 

Both knees against Bokuto's sides, Kuroo realises he might be too tall to sit like this on the other's lap, and perhaps hooking up in a car isn't the greatest idea. Bokuto, on the other hand, keeps pulling him closer, his hands going back and forth over his thighs. "Your legs look so, so hot," he smiles as he looks up to Kuroo, eyelids half closed. "I used to get distracted by them back in high school."

Kuroo laughed loudly, putting both his hands at the hem of the other's shirt. "How can you say that so easily," he says, gently sliding his hands under his shirt and feeling the warmth emanating from Bokuto. He leans down a little to kiss the corner or his lips. "I'm having a hard time just by kissing you, don't start saying stuff like that."

"But it's true, Tetsu," Bokuto actually growls as he jerks his hips up a little--yet, enough for Kuroo to feel him against his own groin, holding back a moan. "Having you like this is enough to make me go crazy, y'know," he adds as he bites gently Kuroo's shoulder. 

Kuroo pulls up Bokuto's shirt as a suggestion, and the latter takes it off quickly. Kuroo's breath is taken away by the sight. Kuroo had always seen him from afar, and whenever his friend was close he avoided looking too much at him, afraid his lingering gaze over his best friend's body might make him too greedy.

But this Bokuto, shirtless, muscles and wide shoulders exposed, this antsy and touchy Bokuto was under him, under his hands. The thought alone was making him feel things.

"Can I touch you?" Bokuto asks, one hand resting on his knee as the other was slightly touching his hip. "Your pants seem really tight," he adds with a grin.

"Fuck you," Kuroo laughs.

"Even you hyena laugh is turning me on, this is bad" Bokuto adds, getting a gentle hit on his shoulder. 

Kuroo pulls his shirt up a little awkwardly, having a hard time taking it off but Bokuto doesn't make any comment on it. Instead, he starts kissing him over his collarbones and pecs, making Kuroo relax. Bokuto's lips brushes his nipple and the contact makes him arc his back a little. "Fuck," Kuroo lets out as Bokuto's tongue is now forplaying against his--apparently--sensitive chest.

"Didn't think you'd cuss when you get exited," Bokuto adds as he unzips Kuroo's pants. Kuroo doesn't bother replying, but he does nod when he felt Bokuto about to ask him if what he was doing was okay. "Bro, I really like you."

Kuroo let out a soft moan and another curse when he felt Bokuto's hand over his boxer, touching his already-too-hard dick. "Don't call me bro when we're kissing and touching, I'm--" he doesn't end his sentences has he feels Bokuto's palm around his erection.

"You look so good, Tetsu," Bokuto says, sucking at the soft skin of his neck. "M'not even sure if I want to jerk you off or to blow you off."

"Stop saying stuff so easily," Kuroo moans, his hand over the other's biceps. 

Kuroo had had sex with three girls--none were actual girlfriend and none were anything more than fooling around because he was horny and knew he couldn't have that with the person he actually wanted. He had also kissed a few boys, and given and gotten head from one guy in high school. He's no virgin, but on top of Bokuto, his length fully exposed as the other was stroking him, having his lips hot from kissing, and his neck sucked at was making him feel like a mess and about to literally explode. 

"Bo--"he moans as he arcs his back a little more, both hands now holding the nape of the other. "I might come if--you keep doing--fuck," he mutters as Bokuto stops stroking him, his hands grabbing his ass instead. "Fuck, this feels so good, I've never--ngh."

"You never what?" Bokuto asks, jerking his hips up and down, making Kuroo hold on a moan.

"Never felt like this," he says, trying not to sound as embarrassed and aroused as he was.

"I can suck you," Bokuto states, now searching for Kuroo's lips. "If you want, though. I'll make you feel even better."

"You don't have too," Kuroo shakes his head. The thought of Bokuto being good at giving head was making him insanely jealous, but it was dumb to feel like that.

"What's wrong?" Bokuto asks, kissing Kuroo's neck softly before looking up. 

"Nothing," Kuroo says.

"You've tensed up," Bokuto says, his hands now on the small of his back. "Want me to stop?"

"No I--" but Kuroo isn't sure anymore. He doesn't want to let go, but he is nervous, and most of all he is jealous over something he can't change and which shouldn't matter. "I'm not as experienced as you, Bo. And it bothers me, and it shouldn't. Now I'm ruining this," he adds as he let go of Bokuto and tries to pull up his boxer. 

Bokuto holds his hands, pecking them. "I'm not that experimented either."

"Don't make fun of me," Kuroo says as he tries to take his hands back with no success.

"Am not," Bokuto adds, putting Kuroo's hands over his shoulders. "I can't change who I dated and I can tell you about it another time. But Kuroo Tetsurou," he pauses to make sure the other is listening. Once Kuroo looks at him, he smiles and says, "I choose you. And I'll wait for you when you'll be away. I'll call you, I'll video call, I'll text you like always. I'm not doing this as a goodbye fuck."

Kuroo feels his throat going dry and his eyes watering. He chuckles softly, looking away for a moment before feeling Bokuto's arm around his waist. "We can stop this or continue, we can also never do this again, we can do whatever you want."

"I'll be gone two years. You won't wait," Kuroo feels miserable all of a sudden.

"You dont believe that," Bokuto says.

"A little," Kuroo whispers. "You'll get bored, and you'll start dating the handsome guy in your team with the tongue piercing."

Bokuto pulls away to see Kuroo's face--which must be a mess, he thinks. He then tries to hold on a laughter. "You're jealous?"

"F'course I am, have you seen you? And him!"

"I've known you for years, And you think I'll get bored now?" Bokuto asks, brows raised. "Have you seen _you_, Tetsu? You're the one who might stay up there because you'd meet some hunk." Bokuto is grinning, still holding on a laughter and kissing away Kuroo's small pout. "I'll wait until you come back. I believe we--I mean, not to be cheesy, but I think we're good together. And I'd chose you over anyone."

"So cringey," Kuroo says as he kisses him. 

Bokuto's hand wanders near his still exposed crotch, kissing his neck. "By the way, my whole team already thinks we're dating. And Terushima, the boy with the percing, actually has a crush on you."

"Shut up," Kuroo chuckles. 

"That's how irresistible you are," Bokuto adds with a nod, making Kuroo laugh. He might feel hopeless and overthink all of this again in a few months, or weeks, or even in a few days, but for now this is enough--for now, kissing Bokuto from above and feeling his warmth against him is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to portray a horny boy who tends to overthink when it comes to the guy he really loves. Hope the angst was okay, tho. Thank you for reading this fic that took life because I got sad over nothing.
> 
> (Title from Bastille's song with the same name)


End file.
